


Laughter and Lunacy

by YetAnotherPersona



Series: Cards & Souls 2020 [7]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Chaos, Gen, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherPersona/pseuds/YetAnotherPersona
Summary: A poem written to celebrate the revival of Jevil's renowned comedy act.
Relationships: Jevil & Seam (Deltarune)
Series: Cards & Souls 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911214
Kudos: 6





	Laughter and Lunacy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for [week 4](https://aminoapps.com/c/undertale/page/blog/week-4-deltarune-cards-souls-festival/5PBF_VuLJz2DaDY5BMRaon3WoE18rw1) of the Cards & Souls Festival on the Undertale Amino - it's also my final submission for the event as a whole. The prompt is _"The Entertainers: The Wizard and Jester are back together again once Jevil was freed by the trio. What are they up to? Nobody knows."_

_Greetings!_

Roll on up! Come on in! We're all set to begin!

It's been far, far too long, don't you think?

The Magician and Jester who languished and festered

Are back from oblivion's brink!

It feels like an age since this old clown and mage

Took the stage side-by-side for a show

But now I’ve been freed, Seam and I both agreed

We should give our routine one more go

What a blast from the past! Tell me when was it last

That we put on our act, Seam and I?

Seven years? Well, I never! We’re fitter than ever

(Though we’re minus a tail and an eye)

Grab your snacks at the cart, then we're ready to start!

We’ve got quite the performance ahead

Oh, such laughter! Such fun! Rest assured, once we’re done

You’ll remember our show ‘til you’re dead

_Let us begin..._

First of all: a joke or two, to put the crowd at ease

Once you’ve got them laughing, well, the rest should be a breeze

The only thing a Jester has to do is entertain

As long as that’s accomplished – bah, who cares if he’s insane?

_Let’s pick up the pace..._

Now I’ve got you settled, I can start the tougher tricks

Let’s try a bit of juggling, flaming torches in the mix

I’ll dance and prance and caper, and pretty soon you’ll see

There’s never been a Japer half as fun as dear old me

_Faster..._

Notice the pace getting quicker and quicker

Whistling wind makes the candle-light flicker

Somersaults, backflips, the tightrope pulled taut

Hazards and dangers come faster than thought

Torches still blazing, but try not to panic

Sometimes performances get a bit manic

Twisting and weaving, one slip means disaster

Luckily you’re in the hands of a master

_Faster!_

Faster than lightning

Bewildering, frightening

If I miss one catch

We’ll light up like a match

But that wonder, that fear

Is the reason you’re here

There’s no turning back

The mask starts to crack

You’re shivering, cold

As the visions take hold

Leaping, cavorting

Body contorting

Tilting and tripping

Sanity slipping

Ensnaring your senses

Dropping pretences

There’s more to the Fool

Than they teach you in school

_FASTER!_

Mischief! Mayhem! Chaos! Curses!

Rotten rhymes and vicious verses!

Slipping scansion, muddled meters

Brain on brink of madness teeters!

Heart a-pounding, gongs resounding

Circus horses leaping, bounding!

All-consuming, mind-dissolving

Can you feel the world revolving?

Carousel a-spinning, spinning

Old world ending; new, beginning

Bright lights blinding, organ grinding

Threads of destiny unwinding

Ichor flowing, embers glowing

Roller coaster hissing, slowing

Ears still ringing, eyes still popping

Finally the wild ride’s stopping

Sense returning

Stomach churning

Nerves still seething

Heavy breathing

Clean fresh air

The smell of clover

Finally

The nightmare’s over.

Now you’re back, bewildered, blinking

Light restored, the candles winking

Pain takes hold upon your waking

Mind is frayed and eyes are aching

Deep exhaustion sends you sprawling

How long were you flailing, falling?

Shake away the dark illusion

For we’ve reached the act’s conclusion

_Breathe..._

And with that, the show’s done! I hope you had fun

Goodness gracious, you’ve tuckered me out

I’ll be needing some rest, but I wish you the best

Catch you later! I’ll see you about!

If you’re at a loose end, then I might recommend

That you visit my partner in crime

The renowned court magician; it’s no imposition

He’ll happily give you his time!

So farewell! I’m all spent. Take a trip to Seam’s tent

Should you find yourself hungry for more

If I’ve driven you mad, well, you ought to be glad!

After all, that’s what Jesters are for.


End file.
